Heroes don't die
by MeraHunt
Summary: It's been 50 years since Sparrow took the throne of Albion, and 10 years since he died. Now his youngest son is about to lead a revolution that will change Albion; whether or not it's for the good is up to him. The young prince has no wish to go against his older brother at first, but as time goes on he understands why. (Character deaths and Ghost!Sparrow throughout the story).
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fable series. I am merely playing in their playground.

**Author's Note: Hi all. I've had this idea floating around my head for a while now and I decided to post it. Now, for Fable 2, I play Sparrow a pure evil male, and it's the same for the Hero King in Fable 3. However, during the course of the story, you will see Sparrow act more like neutral to half-way good. With the Hero King, I know many people use the name Jake, but Sparrow and I both prefer Keiran. As the summary states, this story will go through the events of Fable 3 with ghost!Sparrow watching over his children. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Logan, you'll be a great king. I can sense it." Those were the last words Sparrow spoke before he died protecting his children. He had managed to kill the last Balverine infected citizen, but at a great cost. Their leader slashed at his torso, leaving deep marks. Sparrow knew it was only a matter of time. After all, he gave his last potions to both his boys, making sure they would be safe.

Earlier

"Sparrow! Balverines are attacking Bowerstone, just outside the castle!" Sparrow looked up and saw Walter turning around to head back out into the fight. The Hero immediately ran into Logan and Keiran's bedroom, handing them a resurrection phial and the strongest health potions to each of them. Crouching down, he looked at both of them. "Stay safe and stay in the castle. The guards will protect you, as will I." He kissed them both on the head and murmured I love you, fearing that this will be the last time he saw them.

As he left the room, he saw Jasper. "Jasper, the boys are in their room," he yelled as he flew past. Pulling out his sword as he entered Bowerstone; he started slashing at the nearest Balverine.

The battle went on for what seemed like hours. After the initial wave of Balverines, all those who were bitten changed and it started all over again. Person by person, Sparrow's army fell. Creature by creature, the Balverines fell. It wasn't until a few were left on either side when the white one showed up. Sparrow and the White Balverine attacked without hesitation.

When it jumped up, Sparrow looked around, trying to spot where it would land. It wasn't until he heard a shout that he cast a slow time spell and looked around. His blood ran cold. About 20 feet in front of him was Logan aiming with his pistol for the beast's head. He ran as fast as he could, and coupled with the spell, he was in front of Logan by the time the spell wore off. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard and the monster slashed him in the stomach.

Dizzy, he powered up a high-level fire spell and threw it at the White Balverine, burning it to a crisp. Smiling faintly, he fell to the ground. He vaguely registered someone propping him up and forcing a health potion down his throat. He shook his head. "Even this is too much for a potion. And don't give me a phial, don't want to risk turning into one." He coughed and looked up, seeing Walter and Logan beside him.

"Father, you can't die yet, I'm not ready. I'll never be a good king like you."

"Logan, my child, don't worry, you'll do fine."

Sparrow looked at Walter and smiled weakly. "Look after them, keep them safe." Walter could only nod, not trusting himself to speak.

The king looked back at his eldest child. "Logan, you'll be a great king, I can sense it," Sparrow whispered with his last breath.

The next day, all of Albion mourned. And though Logan will never admit it, he sobbed. The day after that Logan was crowned king. And yet, a day doesn't go by when Logan wonders if he's doing the right thing, and if his father is proud of him.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the prologue. Rate and review if you want. Also, if you see any gramatical errors, could you point them out to me? Even though it's my first language, I still mess it up a lot. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

**Author's Note: Hi, sorry it's taken a bit to get this up. I haven't had time to play the game again, and I know I won't for a bit so I'm putting this out here now. I'm stopping where I did because I wan't to be as accurate as I can to the NPC's. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter. Once I start playing again I'm almost 100% positive that the chapters will be longer. I'll be doing one quest per chapter, however some of the later ones I'll have to break up. Also, there will be side quests in this story, not just the main quest, as that's where a lot of my other character developments are. So, hope you like it, and review too. Tell me how you like it, what can be changed or improved, or what you didn't like. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

The Journey Begins

Chapter 1

It had been ten years since Sparrow died, since Logan assumed the throne, and in all that time, Sparrow still refused to "pass on". Day after day, he sat in on Logan's rulings. Sparrow was proud of his eldest, especially in how he was handling the coming threat. Sparrow wanted no more than to show himself to Logan, to council and comfort him. To assure him that he was doing what was right.

It wasn't until Logan had a worker executed that Sparrow began to wonder if his hiding was the right thing. He sighed, knowing he couldn't condemn his son because Sparrow would have done the same at the beginning of his reign.

As Sparrow watched Logan force Keiran choose between Elise and the demonstrationist. He saw how much his youngest was struggling with the choice until he decided on the other people. If one looked closely at Logan, they could see how much it hurt him to force his sibling to choose; it was a lesson Keiran had to learn.

Shaking his head, Sparrow knew he couldn't let this slide. That night Sparrow appeared in front of Logan.

"Father," Logan breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

"Logan, you did not need to be so harsh on your brother. If you told him your reasoning for the way you're acting, it would be easier on him. Perhaps even telling Walter and your guard about the coming threat would be best."

Logan's eyes hardened. "I do not need your help father, I am handling it fine."

"By becoming a tyrant?" Sparrow almost shouted, "Logan, this is how Lucien became. While he went mad with grief, you are going mad with trying to keep the people safe. You _need_ to let others help you."

Logan turned away from his father, trying so hard to keep his composure. He wanted to run to his father, to cry and have him say "It's alright, you're doing your best," but knew that the time for such childish actions was over. It had been over the day his father, the Hero King died. "I am doing fine. It's almost a year before the Darkness comes and I have most of the money needed."

Sparrow shook his head and sighed. "Logan, my son, tell someone," he said before disappearing to check on Keiran. As he floated to his youngest son's room, he thought about how he would need to reveal himself to Keiran as well. However, when he entered the room, the blood would drain from his face if it could. He hurried back to Logan.

When Logan saw his father's face, he instantly became worried. "Father, what's wrong?"

"Keiran is gone; find him," was all he said before he became a wisp to search the grounds easier. It wasn't long before he saw that the mausoleum doors were open a crack that he put two and two together. Walter was leading Keiran out.

"It bloody worked!" Walter cried out. Going in, Sparrow saw a gauntlet on his son's hand, and his secret passage open. Without another word, Sparrow followed the trio.


End file.
